


Morning Exercise

by nanyanbeijing



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanyanbeijing/pseuds/nanyanbeijing
Summary: just a pwp





	Morning Exercise

清晨，床头柜上的闹钟铃声大作，旁边压着一张二人合影的相框也跟着震动起来，一派热闹景象。突然从床上射来一团蛛丝「咚」地一声打在闹钟的关闭键上，但不知道是因为没掌握好力度还是别的原因，闹钟「嗖」地一下被撞飞到墙上，摔了个稀烂。紧接着房间里响起声刻意压低的「靠」。

这声「靠」来自于Miles Morales，20岁，这座城市唯二的蜘蛛侠。为什么是唯二呢？因为这里幸运地拥有两只蜘蛛侠，而另一只呢——此时正躺在Miles身旁，两臂伸展，张着嘴睡得正憨，甚至嘴边还挂着一丝口水的——Peter Banjamin Parker。

不能怪他睡相差，昨晚真的是把他累坏了——噢我知道你们的脑袋里在想什么，但很遗憾，不是你们想的那样——昨晚有个反派团伙劫持了一座22层的大楼，为了救那里面成千上万的人蜘蛛双侠可没少费功夫。所幸最后反派们一人脸上挨了两拳被丢给了警察，两人才筋疲力尽回到公寓，那个时候已经到了沾枕头就着的程度了。还是Miles挣扎着抱着Peter勉强冲洗了下血迹才躺到了床上，Peter早就睡得不省人事。但是过没几个小时又被闹钟吵醒——Miles难免会有点起床气，可惜这已经是这个月第六只闹钟了。

还在念大学的Miles打了个哈欠爬起来，目光落在了旁边睡意正浓的中年男人身上，对方「咕哝」一声不满于床垫失去了平衡，一条长腿从被子里踢出来换了个姿势又没了动静。Miles颇有些嫉妒地捏了把男人的鼻子，弯下身，一个吻轻轻落在某只睡得四仰八叉的中年蜘蛛光洁的额头上，后者依然一无所知地轻轻打着鼾。Miles嘴角一弯，突然起了个恶作剧的念头，他掀起被子的一角灵活地钻了进去。

直到Peter终于察觉出异样挣扎着睁开眼睛的时候，Miles已经插进去两根手指了。

「Wh——What-are-you-doing??」几乎是立马清醒过来，Peter双手推着腿间被子下面那颗脑袋，万分懊恼地吼出罪魁祸首的名字。「Miles!!!」

一个声音闷闷地从被子里传出来，「别紧张宝贝儿，我在做晨间运动呢。」

「我不是在问你正在做什么，我的意思是在问你……现在这是干什么呢……？？」体内的手指并没有打算停下来的意思，Peter抬起只膝盖想把Miles踢出去。

那颗脑袋顺着Peter胸口从被沿里露了出来，一脸「你能把我怎么着」配着灿烂夺目的笑容：「说了啊，晨间运动。」

God，Peter心想，谁能给他解释一下为什么与反派大战三百回合以后的清晨他会双腿大开地躺在床上，屁股后面还塞着两——哦现在是三——根手指？？？

「Uhhh……I don't think it's A good idea kid……」Peter眼皮都抬不起来，他努力地想要用不那么伤人的语言委婉拒绝年轻恋人旺盛的求偶行为，「如果你还想跟我过明年的生日的话。」如果可以最好能让他就这么睡到明年生日。Peter心想，他无比清楚自己更想念的是刚才梦里的那只汉堡，才咬了一口！况且中年人本身就对性事没那么狂热了，也没法儿狂热，大清早来一发什么的，那大概都是几年前的事儿了。

但是Miles可不打算这么轻易地放过他，他揉着身下人软绵绵的小肚子，看着对方脸上因为羞耻染上的红晕：「别这么无情，Peeeeete——宝贝儿，我们真的很久没做——到最后了，让我做好不好？」不等Peter反应，Miles撤出手指换上了自己的阴茎，抵在穴口上慢慢磨，嘴里继续央求道，「你忍心让我大清早冲冷水澡吗，sweet heart？我保证就一次，一次我就放你继续睡，好不好嘛——」

40多岁的中年男人被20岁的小屁孩儿软磨硬泡撒娇喊出的各种爱称惹得从鼻尖直接红到耳根。这个小鬼什么时候变得这么恶心了？？Peter心想，我年轻的时候都没有这么花里胡哨的！两片嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，God这太难了。在Miles狗狗眼攻势下，狠狠心张嘴刚要拒绝，这个万恶的家伙就迫不及待地挤进来了一个头，将将触到他最受不了的那处。没能防备他这一下，Peter抽了口气，那句「no」没说出口，反而泄露了一丝呻吟，这在一个正值青春期的年轻人眼里简直跟邀请没什么两样。经历过大风大浪的Peter B Parker完全明白这一点，试图用捂嘴的方式掩盖呻吟的时候，Miles已经拉开腿直接干到了底，然后抬眼直勾勾盯着Peter把脖子仰出一个性感至极的曲线。

Fuck。

这是Miles的全部想法。

即使蜘蛛感应提前预警了Peter——好吧这种感觉就算预警了也没用——被一路贯穿到底，Peter抓紧了Miles的肩膀发出被噎到的声音，眼角瞬间有些湿润。Miles没再动，他低头一下下舔着年长恋人发红的眼角，小心翼翼地享受被对方温暖内壁包围的感觉——天知道他多想念这个！趁着Peter还没开始生气，他亲了亲Peter微微出汗的鼻尖，又用自己的蹭了蹭他的：「Peeeeete…You okay?」

「我当初真不该把你捡回来……」努力调整呼吸的中年人皱着眉头瞪着他，可是眼角红红的模样让他的表情一点都严肃不起来，反而透着一股惹人怜爱的脆弱——即使他从来不承认。Miles知道Peter已经有软化的迹象，趁热打铁，埋头边舔他的脖子和胸口，边得寸进尺地推起腰来：「Pete，babe……我上课快迟到了，让我动吧……」有点经受不住年轻恋人密不透风的攻势——心理和生理同时击垮——Peter抵在Miles胸口的手逐渐失去了抵抗的能力。

又被他得逞了，Peter挫败地心想，自己身为年长者的尊严都不知道跑哪里去了！

不过话说回来，近几周他们每天都有新的罪犯要打击，的确好久没让Miles进来了，基本每天撸一发完事儿。导致现在后面真是疼得他咬牙切齿的，即使做了扩张依然抵不住Miles惊人的尺寸——他那个怪物一样的玩意儿，种族优势加上变异，wtf?Peter还想多活几年。

察觉到心爱之人并没有很享受，Miles又停了下来，他把Peter搂在怀里——190左右的他不仅下面尺寸大，整个人也比Peter大了两个size，怀里的人现在被他整个埋在怀里，Miles心想，我终于可以保护这个人了。

Miles低头温柔吻着Peter头顶的发旋，轻声安慰着：「抱歉……抱歉我只是太想你了，你试着放松一点，好吗？乖……我的宝贝……」

「唔……别……那么叫我……！」Peter忍不住龇牙咧嘴地抗议。

「为什么，你就是我的宝贝啊。」

「……再叫你就出去！」

「好好好，不叫宝贝，那叫什么，我的甜心？嗯？你喜欢吗？嗯？还是老婆——？」故意逗他放松，Miles一边叫着各种黏糊糊的爱称，一边继续慢慢地开拓，「不然……唔……老师？」叫出口的那一刹那，Miles感觉怀里人的身体都绷紧了，后者则是一脸羞愤紧紧地用手臂挡住了脸。他仿佛发现新大陆一样，试探地含住了Peter的耳垂，再次轻轻地喊了声，「Pete老师——」

「Shut up！」Peter终于忍不住哭叫出声，「Shut——」天知道他的脸到底有多红，「——up!」身体完全不受控制地变得软绵绵地，不再拒绝他的动作。Miles简直惊喜地狂吻他，天哪！这个男人怎么可以这么可爱！他不顾男人的挣扎拉开他的手臂牢牢按在头顶，将对方两条腿抬得更高架在自己肩上，把忍受不了开始啜泣的男人完全箍在自己的怀里，重新开始抽插起来，嘴里还不忘提醒似的讨教着：「是这里吗，Peter老师？」……「你教教我Peter老师？」……「我好喜欢你，Peter老师」「我爱你我爱你我爱你」……

高潮很快就来了，Peter带着哽咽射在了Miles胸口，Miles为了Peter能早点睡而提前撤出来射在了Peter被两人磨得透着粉红的小肚子上。两个人抱在一起喘着粗气，Peter觉得自己简直被操没了半条命，现在要是冲进来一个反派抬手两枪就能把他俩干掉。Miles很快调整好了呼吸，抱起软得一塌糊涂的Peter进浴室清理，这个时候的大叔就算趁机吃点豆腐也再没什么精力管他，只能瞪着红红的眼眶看着他了。

之后Miles神清气爽地一路荡到了学校，踩着上课铃进了教室。而一个人默默地躺在床上仰望天花板的Peter突然捂着脸发出一声哀叫：「啊啊啊啊啊啊————又让他得逞了！！！！」

 

——The End——


End file.
